The Brothers Emrys
by DilleysFan
Summary: This story mirrors the 8th Episode "The Beginning of the End" but with a twist. This is a slight AU the first chapters will follow the episode before deviating for the plot. What if Merlin and Mordred were brothers and this story Showcases Merlin attempting to do the right thing can he save his brother from Uther's hatred
1. Chapter 1

The Brothers Emrys

[**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin nor do I pretend to own it, the characters and concepts are owned by BBC the only thing I own is the plot this Fan-fiction is solely meant for entertainment purposes. Thank You enjoy the story]**

**Chapter I: My Brother!**

It was warm day in the Kingdom of Camelot and all seemed peaceful for Merlin as we was strolling down one the castle's many corridors, carrying out another aimless task that his master Prince Arthur had assigned him.

The pleasant atmosphere was shattered when the servant hears a high-pitched scream.

The sound itself was shocking enough make Merlin stop in his tracks.

The sorcerer instinctively brings his hand up to his ear he then glances around noticing that no one else had stopped.

Merlin feels his magic thrum and he stays still to see if he heard it again.

When he doesn't hear anything he dismisses it as a fluke but then he thinks about it and Merlin's magic had never steered him wrong before so he decided that if heard it again he would investigate with that in mind he sets off for the castle's front foyer.

Just as he rounds the corner Merlin hears the voice again

"_Help"_

the young warlock froze this time he could make out the voice and definitely recognized it was the voice of his beloved little brother.

Merlin unfroze and raced faster than anyone thought possible he reaches the top of the front steps.

He casts a gaze around him then hears his brother's voice again

"_Help me"_

Merlin descends the steps while still carefully scanning the area

"_please_"

after that cry the sorcerer's eyes fall on a bundled up blue cloak.

"_Please…you have to help me" _

the bundle was alive it turned out to be a young boy and then they made eye contact with Merlin.

That's when the physician's apprentice saw a flash of recognition in the boy's startling blue eyes.

That confirmed it for Merlin it was his brother after all.

"_Help me Merlin_"

Merlin casted another glance around searching for any immediate danger and saw royal guards approaching from both sides one stopped asked passing through civilian if they had seen a boy

"_They're searching for me_"

Merlin directed his gaze back to his little brother

_"Why are they after you Mordred?"_

The boy closed his eyes gathering his courage.

"_They're going to kill me_"

Merlin's blood ran cold when he heard that but quickly recovered he was careful to keep his expression neutral as not to scare little Mordred.

The warlock watched as the guards fanned out to search just as the nearest one to his brother's hiding spot turned his back Merlin moves to a small door to the left of the main steps.

"_This way Mordred, this way…run…RUN!_"

Mordred gets the cue immediately but because of his injury he was weak so it took more effort for him to stand up.

He managed it on the second try and bolted as fast as his weary legs would carry him.

The sudden movement alerted the guard who saw the boy as he darted across into the doorway.

"There he is" shouted the guard "Alert the rest of guards"

Merlin ushered his brother up the stairs as the minutes went by a strange warm feeling began to pool in the pit of his stomach.

He reached the entrance hall and up the stairs and to the main artery that connected the entrance to the rest of the castle but they could hear guards at either end.

Merlin knew he had to think fast his baby brother's life literally hung in the balance.

He led the young druid up a spiral staircase to their right.

The sorcerer knew Lady Morgana's personal chambers were at the top of those stairs but he'd risk a tongue-lashing any day if it meant he could save his brother's life.

He barges through the door earning earnest glare from the king's ward within.

"Have you forgotten how to knock Merlin" Morgana inquires incredulously.

"The guards are after him, I didn't know what to do"

as soon as the words left his mouth the guards started knocking on the door.

Morgana was at a loss she then looked at the boy and couldn't help but notice striking similarities between this child and Merlin.

She watched as the boy swayed on his feet obviously warn out to the point of collapse.

Morgana nodded coming to a decision

"In there" she instructs indicating the screen at the very back of the room.

Merlin quickly marshaled Mordred over to the suggested area and pulled the screen around them as Morgana answered the door

"Sorry to disturb you Milady" stated the guard "We're searching for a young druid boy"

At these words Merlin felt the warm feeling get stronger as it reached up toward his heart threatening to consume him like ravenous beast he then sensed Mordred lose his fight with his injury and collapse fortunately falling back into his older brother's arms.

"We believe he came this way" the guard informed the royal ward.

"I haven't seen him, it's just me and my maid" she responds automatically which made it sound convincing.

"Best keep the door locked until we find him" advised the guard and Morgana nodded "Yes of course"

Once the door close Morgana and Guinevere rushed to the screen and pulled back the green screen to see that the young one had fainted.

"Is he alright" Gwen asked solemnly.

"I don't know" the sorcerer responds.

He looked his hands and noticed blood smeared on them.

Upon seeing this Merlin finally identified what the hot feeling coursing throughout his veins was it was anger, he was angry at Uther for chasing, chastising and wounding his younger brother of whom he loved greatly

"Morgana please look after him…I can't lose him I need to go otherwise Gaius will get suspicious" Merlin asked urgently as his magic began thrumming and pulsing as his anger began to bubble over

"Of course but why is he so dear to you?" she asked and noticed Merlin hesitate before nodding

"…he…is my…baby brother" he said quietly before leaning forward and kissing Mordred's forehead.

Morgana's eyes went wide when she heard that, that's why they have identical raven-black hair and look eerily similar.

"I have to go"

Merlin rose to his feet before cast one last look

"Be strong Mordred" he whispered before leaving.

"Mordred" Morgana questioned mulling the name over in her mind.

Meanwhile in the council room Prince Arthur was trying to understand why his father, King Uther was executing a man who was truthfully innocent he only used magic is self defense.

That was hardly a crime.

"Father the druid was just gathering supplies it doesn't seem like a reason to execute him.

Uther launched into another tirade about how magic was evil and anyone with it or practicing it was evil, rotten to the core.

Arthur tried to convince his kingly father to show some mercy and release the druid since they were majorly pacifists

"The Druids are a peaceful people"

Uther once again goes into a tirade of how all magic beings are plotting against him.

He then orders the prince to search the lower town. He leaves still wondering if his father is doing the right thing.

Merlin managed to make back to Gaius' quarters before he was gone too long be suspicious.

Gaius mulled around writing something in his medical journal.

He noticed Merlin's quiet demeanor

"Is something troubling you Merlin?" the aged physician asked "You are abnormally quiet"

Merlin thought for a moment about how to answer

"What do you know about the druids?"

Gaius responded "Not much, they are very secretive, even more so now with Uther hunting them…you haven't got yourself mixed up in this have you…or it'll be your head on the chopping block"

The elder physician expected Merlin to lie and try to cover it up but instead the end of that sentence set the young sorcerer off.

"WHY DOES UTHER HAVE SUCH A VENGANCE AGAINST MAGIC…WHAT HAS THE BOY EVER DONE!"

Gaius just gawked at his apprentice as he continued raging

"I COULD UNDERSTAND IF HE HAD COMMITED AN ACTUAL CRIME…BUT BEING BORN WITH IT IS NOT A CRIME!

Merlin huffed trying to catch his breath

"Merlin what has you so enraged…I'm just saying you shouldn't get involved it is far too risky" the master doctor stated trying to calm down the raging youth.

"AND WHAT!" he angrily retorted "LET THE KING KILL HIM."

Gaius grabbed his apprentice by the shoulders

"Merlin, there is nothing you can do" he said trying once again to soothe him.

At that statement Merlin completely lost control of his powers as one of the pickled jars exploded

Gaius' eyes widen realizing that Merlin was already involved but what was more this boy was definitely dear to him.

"Merlin what is this boy to you to make you wish to place yourself in such grave danger."

That caused the opposite reaction to occur Merlin's temper defused almost instantly as his blue eyes cloud with tears. "I can't lose him Gaius, he is my brother"

**[What do you think of the first chapter of my Merlin fic? Please tell me what you think; Read and Review] **

**[This chapter mirrors the episode "The Beginning of the End" but not exactly to avoid copyright dialogue will have my own twist I know the dragon is in it at some point but I still have to figure out how to do it myself and here's a question should I have Merlin reveal his magic to protect his brother.]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Chapter 2 is here for all my enthusiastic reviews I hope this chapter fills in some gaps more back story will be in the Chapters going forward]**

**Chapter II: Explanations **

"Your brother Merlin?" the young apprentice nodded.

"He was wounded while fleeing from the guards" the magic teen admitted

"Where is he?" Gaius asked abruptly causing Merlin look up at him shocked

"You want to help him?"

the elder physician smiled

"Merlin it is obvious you care for him a great deal so yes although I may damn myself in doing so but I will help"

The young sorcerer beamed and hugged Gaius fiercely to convey his thanks

"He's in Morgana's chambers" Merlin stated swiftly moving out of the room and Gaius himself shortly after.

They stealthily move to the chambers of the king's ward.

Merlin knocked the door

"Who is it" questioned the voice of Morgana from opposite side of the door.

"It's Merlin and I have Gaius with me"

Merlin looked back at Gaius who gave him a curt nod.

Morgana opened the door and ushered them in swiftly and shut the door.

Gwen guided them over to the screen where Mordred lay sleeping

"How is he" Gaius enquired

"Well he's resting now, but he has developed a fever and seems to be very…weak" answered the maid.

Gaius started off by removing the boy's cloak and shirt.

Merlin watched with baited breath, he wanted nothing more than to see his brother healthy and behaving like a normal boy again.

The young warlock moved to Mordred's left side as Gaius and Guinevere occupied the right side tending to the young druid.

Morgana quickly joined Merlin on the left side.

Morgana attentively observed Merlin's expressions and movements, not even a nervous twitch escaped detection by the clever ward.

"You love him dearly…don't you Merlin" Morgana asked watching as Merlin tenderly brushed Mordred's dampened hair out of his eyes.

The warlock nodded

"Yes…I would take a sword, arrow or executioner's axe for him without question"

Another thought occurred to Morgana

"Merlin…if Mordred has magic…and is your brother…does that mean you have magic as well" she asked wanting confirmation of her assumption that magic may be genetic.

"Yes Merlin if the boy is indeed your brother do you have magic" inquired a voice all too familiar to the young manservant.

Merlin glanced up at the door to see none other than Arthur himself standing in the doorway his expression cold and set.

"Arthur" Merlin exclaimed in a whisper.

"Why are you conspiring against Camelot?"

The warlock's eyes narrowed he knew what the prince was here for.

"I have never conspired against the kingdom Arthur"

Merlin rose to his full height and moved so that he was between his ailing younger brother and the arrogant prince.

"I've served you dutifully since I was made your manservant"

Arthur took an aggressive step forward

"Then why haven't you turned over the boy yet?"

Merlin glared at the royal knight

"He's my baby brother you clot pole…I will not hand him over so your father can execute him…or have you forgotten that once its discovered I hid him not only will my head on the chopping block but Morgana and Gwen as well"

Arthur took another step forward Merlin raised his hand

"Come another step closer Arthur and I will attack" the warlock warned allowing his magic to fill his voice with power.

"You, stop me"

The prince made another advance to call the servant's bluff.

Merlin's eyes flashed

"I'm sorry about this Arthur"

Merlin raised his hands

"Ciere Drakthul!"

the servant's eyes flash gold and Prince Arthur is lifted into a magic bubble.

"Don't bother trying call for help it let's sound in but not out"

The prince just huffed and pouted Merlin then smiled

"Come Arthur maybe you should meet my brother and maybe then you'll see why"

Merlin flicked his right and closed the door and then returned to his brother's side Arthur in his bubble floated down and the it molded to fit in between Merlin and Morgana.

"Merlin how is the boy your brother…I know both your mother and your father and they never mentioned another child" enquired Gaius looking at Merlin who just smiled

"My mother must've forgotten to included it one of her missives to you"

when the physician's apprentice opens his mother this time he told the entire story.

"My mother and father had Mordred a few years after me, she intended to inform you but she fell ill and father and I tended to her while she recovered. Once she was back on her feet we were a happy family for a time…myself, father, mother and Mordred of course."

Merlin's eye rested on Mordred to his surprise had woken up and was contently listening to his brother's anecdote.

The young warlock gave his brother warm smile who returned it and snuggled closer to Merlin actually to the point where Mordred was resting his head in the elder brother's lap.

"That was until I was about thirteen and King Uther had redoubled his efforts to eradicate all traces of magic in the kingdom…my father, Balinor feared that Uther would come seek out our family and maybe even raze Ealdor to the ground to prevent any further magical contamination so late one night my father decided it would be safer if he left to protect us but he then remembered as his children we had magic like he did so we would endanger the welfare of the village too.

Over the years Father had developed potent relationships with many people one of these people was the druids of the Silver Crest tribe since Mordred was young and a bit more emotional than I was he convinced a friend within the tribe to take him in a teach him to control his feelings and of course how to use his magic. I was of calmer temperament but eventually I too had to leave to and that's why I came into the service of Gaius and eventually his royal prat-ness"

Merlin gestured toward the prince in the bubble.

They all expected Arthur to retort but he was in a state of shock at his own father's cruelty he had broken up a happy family; a healthy very happy family by what Merlin had said all because they were born with magic.

"Mordred and I developed a very close bond in the early years, I simply adored him and I promised him…that no matter where I was, no matter where he was I would always be there for him when he needed me that all he had to do was call to me with his magic and I would be there faster than lighting"

Morgana, Gaius and Guinevere had warm expressions on their faces when Merlin said that.

"And then I heard his cry earlier today I wasn't sure at first but when found him and made eye contact I knew immediately it was him our magic is similar so it reacts when it is close the other. When he told me the king wanted to kill him I nearly exploded with fury, I brought him up here while trying to escape from the guards he was wounded as I soon discovered his blood smeared on my hand. When I saw it I had to leave"

The others also looked a little outraged that the boy had been harmed when he had done nothing but set foot in Camelot.

"Noticing the blood caused your anger boil over and you had to leave before you exploded and hurt someone by mistake"

Arthur stated understanding the feeling Merlin had been describing all too well.

"I'm sorry Merlin…I see now that you love your brother with all your hear t and soul and as such you will do anything and go to any lengths to protect him"

Merlin gawked for a moment did Arthur Pendragon just swallow his pride and apologize.

They were all jerked out of the shock by a light toned giggle that sounded like a pleasant melody on the wind.

They looked at Mordred who was smiling up at his brother's shocked expression.

Merlin placed his hand on Mordred's forehead and concentrated the hum of magic filled the air as the Elder brother pumped wave after wave of his own power into his brother.

Gaius' eyes open widely when the boy who was hardly moving fully sit up Mordred quirked his head in curiosity at Merlin who just smirked at him

"Merlin"

said Mordred speaking for the first time since he was led into Morgana's chambers.

"I had no idea you could use a full restoration spell"

Merlin smirk broke into a full one smile.

"That was not just any restoration spell, that was a unique enchantment that Father created, he taught it to me before he left to bring you the druids in case I ever needed it" he explained and he could sense Mordred holding back

"I know your what your waiting little brother…"

Merlin opened his arms wide.

The smile that broke out on the boy's face could've lit up Camelot better than the sun.

Mordred flew into his big brother's open arms

"MERLIN!" he said happily as said warlock pulled him into a tender brotherly embrace.

When they pull a part they look at each other for moment then Merlin stated

"The Brothers Emrys; together again!"

They all smiled at that even Arthur did.

The young warlock snapped his fingers and the bubble vanished releasing the prince.

"That's excellent news, the executions of Balinor's spawn with send the clearest message"

Merlin turned to see who spoke those words and his face goes white as his eyes fall on King Uther himself.

**[Chapter 2 is finite tell me what you think Uther has discovered the Mordred and Merlin have magic and everyone in the room is an accomplice] [How do you think Uther will react?]**


	3. Chapter 3

**[I know what you're thinking the 3****rd**** Chapter already but when you're on a role it's hard to stop]**

Chapter III: Flight

Uther Pendragon stood in the door with nothing short of absolute fury and hatred etched on his face.

Merlin regained his senses and stood to meet the King of Camelot.

"Let us go Uther, my brother and I mean you no harm" Merlin asked attempting to use diplomacy.

"No all magic must be eliminated before they rise up against me" the king replied coldly.

The young warlock sighs

"King Uther…are you so blinded by your hatred of magic that you cannot see the fall ahead of you"

Everyone gawked at Merlin he was the only person to ever truly take the king to task on this subject.

"A fall? What are you talking about vermin"

Merlin used his hand to push Mordred behind him where he was safe

"You have killed hundreds of innocent people…just because they were born with magic."

Arthur heard these words and immediately felt like an ass all over again, true to what Merlin said the prince had watched his father as he murdered and executed hundreds if not thousands of innocent of people simply because they were suspected of having magic many of them too old or too young to really be a threat but the king killed them anyway.

"Many magic communities wish to see you dead Uther for these atrocities but have not acted since they know your heir is not yeah old enough ascend to the throne"

Merlin's tone is what shocked the observing company.

"That maybe so but the two of you won't live long enough to know…GUARDS SIEZE THEM!"

The elder Emrys sighed as his expression turned to a full glare

"I tried to do this peacefully but you leave me no choice Uther Pendragon"

The guards advanced quickly but not swift enough to stop Merlin as his eyes glowed gold again using his magic to knock the guards out.

"Ciere Drakthul "Merlin uttered the spell from earlier to encase the king in a bubble.

The warlock turned to his compatriots

"I am so sorry for all of this...Gaius, Guinevere, Morgana…Arthur, I never intended for this to happen"

Merlin looked back at the king

"Do not apologize Merlin" came Arthur's voice "My father has destroyed many a family and you still have yours, take your brother and flee Camelot, not just the city mind you, get out of the Kingdom or my father will dispatch the knights."

Merlin looked at the prince

"Arthur…"

The head knight smiled

"What are you waiting for the warning bells get moving I'll stall father as long as I can"

The former manservant nodded

"Come Mordred"

He tugged the boy with him just as he reached the door Mordred stopped and turned around to look at the company

"Thank you for all your help Prince Arthur, Ladies Morgana and Guinevere and of course you Master Gaius…may the gods watch over you until the stars rain down from the heavens"

once the words left his mouth Mordred's eyes glinted golden and his shirt and cloak appeared on his body before turning on heel and dashing after his brother.

"Arthur how can you side with a SORCEROR" Uther screeched looking at his son furiously.

The prince flinched at his father's tone

"I don't know my feelings on this whole turn of events" Arthur stated truthfully "I mean Merlin, the moronic, clumsy oaf of a servant…a magic user"

The king's bubble vanished

"The enchantment wore off" he commented having his feet planted his feet on the floor.

"More likely he is now out of range" Gaius interjected making his to the door "And before you try to stop me Uther…I am a physician it is my duty to treat all walks of man whether they have magic or not"

with that the aged attendant exited the room, no one could thwart the king quite like Gaius.

"I will excuse you all if you give me any information about the sorcerer and the druids"

"Only information we have my lord is what you've heard is the two are brothers, both originally from Ealdor and the children of Balinor and Hunith" Guinevere responded before she could stop herself.

Morgana just shook her head in response.

Meanwhile Mordred and Merlin were tearing through the castle

"Merlin where are we headed?" called the young druid asked since he didn't know the castle as well as his older brother.

Merlin didn't answer right away

"We're heading to the stables…we can easily reach the forest from there.

The Emrys Brothers heard the warning bells as they began to ring.

"We have to move now…Mordred get on my back"

The youthful warlock didn't argue and climbs on his brother's back.

Once Merlin certain the druid is secured he takes off again moving at a blistering pace.

"Brother!"

Mordred shouted pointing ahead and Merlin saw them alright several guards were charging straight toward them.

The warlock's eyes glinted gold and knocked the guards down and catapulting over them.

The two young sorcerers burst through the stable doors.

Merlin noticed that a few horses were saddled up meaning there was either a joust today or Arthur was going hunting.

He decided on the latter when he recognized the horse held supply satchels on their saddle.

"Okay Mordred"

He knelt down to allow his little brother to slide of his back.

Merlin then grasped his brother under the arms and lifted him on to the horse before slinging himself onto the seat.

"Alright hold on!"

Merlin gave him the horse its cue to start moving.

Soon they were galloping through the streets of Camelot.

The warning bells were still going strong as their steed thundered toward the drawbridge.

As they reach Merlin looked ahead to see none other than Prince Arthur standing in the center of the bridge the warlock was forced to bring the horse to a stop even with everything going on he didn't want to hurt Arthur.

The guards had stopped behind them; each guard had a malicious smirk as they knew what type of opponent the Prince of Camelot was.

"Merlin we're caught…he won't go against his father" Mordred stated absolutely terrified.

"Why Merlin?" came Arthur's voice suddenly "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Merlin stared for a moment before giving his reply

"Believe me Arthur…I wanted to…but I wasn't sure how you would react…I couldn't be sure that you wouldn't have turned me over to your father" the sorcerer stated with a true look of regret on his face.

The prince seemed to contemplate this before sighing

"So you hid it in fear of execution"

Merlin nodded.

"There were many times I came close to telling you…but each time you said or did something that gave me reason to doubt you" the warlock revealed "But believe me when I say I would never endanger you or Camelot…not intentionally at least…my loyalty has always been to you Arthur."

The prince remained silent and Merlin felt there was one last thing he had to say

"Please understand Arthur…it was nothing against you; your father's hatred tore apart my family…it has been several years since I last saw my brother…I wish not to see him killed simply because like me he was born with magic"

Merlin exhaled

"I apologize for this Arthur…Kien Sieke Granak"

There was blinding flash of light, a flash so intense for the guards it would blind them for at least an hour but for Arthur time seemed to stand still as he felt a small gust of air ruffle his blonde hair as the horse bounded directly over him and landed on the other side taking off in to the distance by the time effect wore off they had gone too far to catch by foot.

Arthur then snapped out of his trance

"Don't just stand there" barked the prince "have a servant get my steed ready we need to get after them before they get too far"

It wasn't long before Arthur was on horseback charging after the brotherly sorcerers.

He had gotten close enough to where he could see the back of Merlin's brown jacket.

"Merlin I know of a place that we can stay so we don't bring danger to mother back in Ealdor" heard Mordred state

"Where is it" responded Merlin with hope evident in his voice.

"Its small village about a day's journey from here, it's called Nineveh" the boy explained as he watched a couple birds flutter into the treetops.

"Is it in Camelot?" Merlin questioned knowing any village in Camelot was within Uther's domain and he could search it if he needed to.

"No, it's in Queen Helen's lands"

Merlin had heard about Queen Helen the Fair, she was the only monarch of the five kingdoms that refused to impose a ban on sorcery or to execute her Court Warlock since he was very dear to Helen's family.

"From there we can contact the Queen…father is her Court Warlock"

When Arthur overheard that he knew that if Uther pressed the issue they'd be dealing with quite an angry Balinor.

"Father has been in Dunbar this whole time" Merlin enquired shock clear in his voice

"Yes as are the druids I was learning from" answered the druid once more.

Dunbar was the Kingdom that Queen Helen ruled.

The prince decided to make his presence known.

"Merlin please stop I need to speak with you" he called urgently.

Merlin quickly glanced back "

You're not just trying to get me to stop so the knights can catch up are you cause if you are the answer is no"

Arthur shook his head

"No please Merlin"

Merlin sighed and urged the horse to stop and when it did Mordred immediately hopped down and flew into the brush.

Arthur raised a blonde eyebrow in curiosity.

The elder sorcerer chortled

"He really had to pee" Merlin explained.

"Right anyway…I want you know I overheard what you and your brother were discussing"

The prince saw Merlin freeze

"Don't worry I won't stop you…I wanted to tell you that I understand"

Arthur pulled Merlin into a tight embrace

"You want to protect your brother" he continued after pulling back

"I made a decision today…that when I am king I will revoke the ban on magic allowing your kind to walk freely again…from what I've seen magic is much like sword…people can use it to fight for the right cause and others use it to cause destruction. So go Merlin…be with your family I'm sure your father would love to see you…I will send you a message when it is safe for you to return to Camelot"

A glowing smile completed the prince's statement. Merlin was silent for a moment

"Thank you Arthur…I promise that I will return and the two of us…"

the sorcerer was cut off my by Mordred

"What do you mean the two of you…the three of us will help you see Camelot to its golden age" said the boy smiling sweetly.

"Mordred" Merlin muttered with a loving expression on his face.

Arthur turned to the druid and squatted down to his level

"You're right Mordred" he responded ruffling the boy's hair "The three of us"

The druid giggled a bit.

They heard the shouts of the knights over the trees. "

Go you two get going I'll slow them down"

The two nodded and hopped back on the horse, taking off again with the confidence that Arthur would buy them enough time to escape.

There is one thing they both knew that they had a strong ally if in the form of Prince Arthur.

**[Chapter 3 after rereading it I thought the last scene between Arthur, Merlin and Mordred is a little touching what do you think? Leave a review and tell me ****)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV: Truth**

[**Here you are readers this one also took a few rewrites before I felt happy with it so please enjoy Chapter 4]**

It didn't take long for the Knights of Camelot to catch up to Arthur.

The golden-hearted prince saw that none other than Sir Leon was leading the way.

"Arthur!"

Leon called once he was in earshot.

The fair young monarch-to-be was quickly thinking up a way to get Leon and the others to turn around and go back to Camelot.

"Where are the sorcerers" asked Sir Martin one of the veteran knights.

"That traitor Merlin used an enchantment to help the two of them escape." Arthur spat the feeling of betrayal getting the better of him.

"It will be dark soon, it wouldn't be wise to follow them now they're magic would be more dangerous in the dark." Arthur stated as he remounted his steed and he and the knights departed for Camelot.

True to what the prince had said the sun was just touching the horizon painted the sky an awe inspiring red-orange.

Prince Arthur entered the throne room to give Uther his report.

"So Sir Martin informed that the sorcerer and the druid boy used an enchantment to escape from you." The king asked with barely controlled bitterness.

"Yes father, however while I was perusing them I managed to get close enough to overhear a brief conversation the two were having" Arthur explained picking a leaf off of his armor.

"They were discussing their next plan of action" the prince continued.

Uther looked up

"And what did you hear?"

The conflicted young royal jumped a bit at his father's tone.

"Merlin and Mordred are planning on going to a small village called Nineveh…if we pursue them we face one big obstacle, the village of Nineveh lies within the dominion of Queen Helen the Fair.

Uther stopped in his tracks just as Gaius and Morgana enter the room.

"Father, why are Gaius and Morgana here" enquired Arthur looking at the pair as they approached.

"Gaius and Morgana were aiding not one but _two_ sorcerers, if I do not pass judgment soon we will have riot on our hands" the tyrant king said as he two arrived in front of them.

Uther turned his gaze to Morgana his gaze cold and heartless

"Morgana, I have treated you like a daughter and you had the gall to hide the very druid we'd been searching for, not only that but you lied to one of our trusted guards."

Morgana snorted and rolled her eyed before narrowing them into a glare.

"I didn't wish to see another innocent child be murdered to satiate your hatred and bloodlust" countered the ward that then proceeded to pointedly ignore the king whose face turned red in anger.

"Morgana, no one with magic is innocent you know that; I've told you that hundreds of times"

The ward's eyes dart back to the red-faced sovereign

"I hope I am around the day you are proven wrong about that"

Uther was livid

"Morgana, as punishment for hiding and assisting the sorcerers you are banished to the Martin Manor in the lower town for 3 months guards will be stationed outside the house to make sure you remain there"

Uther then turned his gaze to Gaius who didn't even flinch.

"Gaius…why did you betray Camelot and harbor a sorcerer"

The aged physician's eyes turned from calm to smoldering

"I have never and will never do such sire do not be so arrogant as to presume so also I do not deny harboring Merlin, nor do I deny that I helped the druid boy and you why, I told you that the first day you became king"

Uther always had a tough time reprimanding Gaius for wrong doings and this was why he was stoic and resilient.

"I also do not deny that I knew of his magic from the first day he arrived; to be honest I wouldn't be here if he hadn't."

Uther glared at the old man.

Gaius paid it no mind.

"You knew of his magic and didn't turn him in"

"No, simply because I could not stand to see such a bright young boy with so much potential be taken from this earth before his time."

Arthur gaped at Gaius

"Was Merlin really that special?" the old physician looked at the young prince

"I once told Merlin that he was a question that had never be purposed before, that was a clever misdirection"

Uther's eyes flashed dangerously

"Meaning what?"

Gaius continued as if the king had not spoke

"Are you aware that the Great Purge that your father participated in twenty-five years ago was nothing more than grand propaganda scheme to hide his true goal."

Arthur as expected shook his head as he only knew about the his father's involvement from his tutors and of course from Uther himself but Arthur knew his kingly parent had left a lot out.

Morgana was still there listening raptly to Gaius.

"The Great Purge was actually a great war to exterminate the race of born magic users called warlocks, it was fought by Camelot and Mercia on one side and Dunbar and the remnants of Azeroth on the other."

"Azeroth, isn't that the nation that existed where the Perilous Lands stand now" asked Morgana who recognized the name.

"Yes, the Fisher King's castle that sits atop a high plateau was military fortress the represented the border between Azeroth and what is now the Kingdom of Cenred."

Uther was about to open his mouth when Gaius beat him to it

"Be quiet for once Uther, this is something Morgana and Arthur both deserve to hear"

Uther words died on his lips.

"Azeroth was a great nation to be sure, in its prime Azeroth dominated the landscape their kingdom spanned from all of present day Cenred to as far North as the frozen tundra of Odin's lands to as far south as the territories of Camelot. However Azeroth predates Camelot, Mercia and Cenred by over four thousand years."

Arthur's cobalt eyes go as wide as dinner plates

"Four thousand years?"

Gaius nodded

"Some say that Azeroth is even older than that, it is said that Azeroth even predates the Old Religion."

Uther looked at his court physician in shock

"Older than the Old Religion…is that even possible Gaius?"

"I am afraid more than possible sire…the term **_Old_** in its name tell us that much"

When Gaius said that the wheels in Arthur's brain started turning and quickly realized what Gaius meant.

"If it is called the **Old** Religion; there must've been a time when it was new"

the aged man inclined his head

"Exactly, Merlin and his younger brother Mordred are not sorcerers because that would mean they got their magic sometime after their birth but those two use it instinctively, they are warlocks meaning that they were born with magic and it is possible."

Gaius took a breath and continued is tale

"Warlocks were rare even in those days but if they were warlocks that meant they had a direct connection to the six great clans that founded Azeroth itself.

Merlin and Mordred's surname is Emrys…the wise house of Emrys is one of those six clans"

Uther stood and asked

"How can you be so certain?"

Gaius sighs

"I know the boy's parents Balinor and Hunith Emrys are of the ancient clan. It was said the six clans were so versed in their magic; magic that predated the Old Religion that it gave them immortality their central house were meant to be the elemental guardians of all magic.

In the practices and teachings of the Old Religion you learn to harness the four principle elements of magic: fire, water, earth and air but Azerothian teachings consisted of harnessing the power of six elements the two that are forgotten by today's magic practices is the elements of light and darkness. The Emrys were seen as the Guardians of the element of Air."

Arthur then posed a question of his own

"Gaius, if Emrys is the first great house…who is the other five?

Gaius smiled since this was his goal from the beginning.

"Why the other five houses are the other founders of Azeroth, the guardians of fire, earth, water, light and darkness.

"Azeroth was not a kingdom in the sense we know today it was a loose confederation of allied nations."

Arthur looked like a six-year-old that was listening to a story his favorite uncle was telling.

"Emrys founded the city-state of Darnassus which soon became the kingdom of Kalimdor which spanned the most of the forested regions here in Camelot.

The second clan could be considered a sibling clan with how well they got on with Emrys and they were the Tomlinson; they founded the city-state or Orgrimmar and in affect the Kingdom of Durotar which is now Dunbar, Queen Helen's kingdom.

The third great house was the Styles were the founders of Mulgore which occupied the barren wastes of the Perilous Lands and the city of Thunder Bluff was their home.

The cunning Malik were house number four and they lived up in the Coldridge Mountains along with the Payne Clan together they founded Gnomerigan and the great city of IronForge; Malik and Payne were responsible for Azeroth's techinological supremacy together they helped keep the icy northern lands safe.

Last but not least was the house of Horan, known for their maritime and medicinal skills founded the greatest city of the six the city of Stormwind."

Arthur's memory went into overdrive

"I've heard of Stormwind, their military teachings are at the center of the Knight's Code here in Camelot."

Gaius nodded

"Majority of what is Camelot was once Stormwind City, unfortunately like all great kingdoms Azeroth collapsed under a nasty epidemic caused by the witch Nimueh, in fact I believe she sensed who Merlin was when she was here pretending to be one of Bayard's servants, The fact is Uther if you chase the brothers Emrys into Queen Helen's lands you would be facing power the likes of which you have never seen."

Gaius turned on heel and left the room before King Uther could call him back.

Arthur was left running the thought of what might happen and if his father did continue the chase and if there were still living Emrys

did that mean that Styles, Tomlinson, Horan, Malik and Payne may still be alive somewhere as well.

The prince sighs and Morgana chimed in

"I wonder what happened to those six great city-states I'm sure that they would've been beautiful" she said looking out of the window.

"Maybe one day we will get to see them Morgana…only time will tell" Arthur answered as a pair of guards came in to escort Morgana to the Martin Manor where she would be for three whole months.

** [Can you guess who will be making an appearance in this story lol]**

**[What do you think of my take on the time before the Old Religion]  
**

**[Please R&R they give me fuel, and the more enthusiastic and detailed the better ****]**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Here is chapter five enjoy] **

Chapter 5: The Discovery

It had been two weeks since Merlin left with his brother and Arthur found himself missing the idiot.

Camelot had returned to some semblance of normalcy except for King Uther of course he was livid that two sorcerers had been at the heart of his royal court.

He wanted the heads of the Emrys Brothers but knew raiding Nineveh would be seen as an act of war against Dunbar but that wasn't to stop the tyrant king it was only when Arthur entered the room and requested to take Morgana with him on a little hunting trip since she had been cooped up in the Sir Martin's manor for so long that Uther got a devious idea.

"That is a wonderful idea Arthur, why not see what you can find in the Norwich Forest"

The prince thought about it and they hadn't been there in ages

"That's not a bad idea" Arthur agreed

"However I will allow Morgana to go only if you take Sir Martin and Sir James just in case"

Arthur debated for minute nodding with a sigh.

"You there servant go fetch the knights Sirs James and Martin and the Lady Morgana"

Uther barks at a passing serving boy who yelped out of shock at the sudden harsh vocalization he looked no older than eight and who then nodded and tore off in the direction of the knight's chambers.

"Father, do you have be so...rude?" Arthur questioned utterly hating what he just witnessed.

"Arthur they are servants and you and I are nobleman and royalty they ought to be honored to work in the castle" his father stated in his kingly tone.

"I understand that Father but just because they are servants doesn't mean they aren't human, they have hearts and feelings, if you cut them deep enough they will bleed crimson like you or I"

Uther paid no mind to his son's statement as the three requested individuals arrive in the room.

"You summoned us sire?" questions Sir James in his Irish accent.

"Yes, Arthur wishes to embark on a hunting trip with Morgana to the Norwich Forest to get her out the manor of a few days you two will accompany the prince and my ward but before you leave there is something I must discuss with James and Martin in private Arthur, Morgana please wait outside for a moment.

The two nod and leave.

Uther then turned back to his most faithful knights.

"Now then I have a task I would like you to complete while on this trip...I intentionally suggested that they hunt in Norwich since it is the province that borders Dunbar"

The two knights exchanged glances as they caught on to what their beloved king was thinking.

"You want us to find the two sorcerers that escaped" enquired Martin his eyes glinting wickedly.

Uther nodded

"Yes, and I want evidence that they are dead, their heads are to be brought to me understood"

The knights nod and go to join Morgana and Arthur who had already proceeded to the stables.

It didn't take long for the company of four to saddle up and depart.

It took only till midday when they entered Norwich Forest it was slightly different than the wooded regions that surrounded Camelot City, there weren't as many oak and maple trees but more large weeping willows , titanic redwoods and ancient white birch and sequoia trees.

"This a beautiful wood don't you think Arthur" enquired Morgana peering pleasantly around.

"Yes, I think that father made a good decision for once" the prince responded as they entered a clearing.

As much as it made Morgana's skin crawl to agree with the king, she believed for once he seemed somewhat human.

"However I notice something" Arthur continued "I remember that Norwich is right on the border between Camelot and Dunbar, I don't want to sound paranoid but I think my father intentionally suggested this place"

Morgana thought for a moment before responding

"Now that you mention it Arthur…knowing Uther as we do there has to be an ulterior motive"

Arthur considered this as he looked to the knights who were now missing.

"I think you're right Morgana, Sirs Martin and James are gone"

Then they heard a branch snap.

Arthur wheeled around with his sword drawn to see the aforementioned knights approaching from the right.

"Sorry about the delay my prince, Sir James' steed got tangled in some of the underbrush I doubled back to help him" the elder knight explained and as if on cue Sir James came riding out from the same direction as Sir Martin.

It appeared the knights were being truthful.

"I've found an excellent location to set up camp."

James stated motioning the other three to follow him and he lead them to a nice sized completely flat clearing.

"Excellent work Sir James this will work perfectly" enthused the blonde prince.

In moments the three men had unpacked and pitched the tents they would be staying in for their stay while here.

After camp was made it was still well before dusk so Arthur and Morgana decided to explore the wood a little Arthur took his crossbow just as a precaution as they were dangerously close to Dunbar's borders.

The two soon came upon a large freshwater lake.

The water was so pure it sparkled like crystal there were many little grey, white and silver minnows swimming just beneath the surface. Arthur casted a gaze around and noticed a rare blue heron that was looked as if it was sitting on top of the crystal like waters.

Arthur slowly but deliberately snuck toward the extraordinary bird if he bagged such a rare creature it would be the worthy of his father's praise.

He took careful aim and released a bolt from his crossbow and his shot was dead on the poor creature fell on top of the water.

Arthur quickly waded into the water and used a net to pull the dead bird out of the water before it sank.

Once completed the satisfied prince went back to Morgana who was apparently preoccupied spying through the bushes.

"Morgana what're you doing" asked the prince with a hint of amused expression.

"See for yourself" was the response Arthur got.

The prince was now intrigued he peered through the bushes too and what he saw made Arthur gasp sharply.

What he saw was none other than the Emrys Brothers.

Merlin was lounging against a large willow, reading a book while young Mordred was wading in the water.

What was odd was what they were wearing.

Merlin's attire consisted of a dark blue, high-collared overcoat the top hem of the collar was capped with the purest silver Arthur had ever seen. The coat was open revealing a pleasant aqua blue shirt that really complimented Merlin's azure orbs.

His trousers were also dark blue in fact the shade reminded Arthur and Morgana of the sky at midnight and Merlin's boots were black and sleek and silver design of a soaring phoenix and to top it off his signature neckerchief which was also was a grayish-sliver in color and finally strapped to Merlin's waist was a short sword but it was of a completely different style then the typical broadsword that was standard issue for the soldiers and knights of Camelot.

Merlin looked like a nobleman in those clothes.

Mordred was only dressed in his white underwear but the reason why was obvious he was playing in the water.

His clothes were hanging on a low branch back on shore by his brother.

Mordred seemed to be trying to stand on top of the water as he channeled magic to his feet and trying to stand on it he was obviously getting the hang of it because the young druid managed to stand up straight for about thirty seconds before plunging back into water with the most glorious splash.

Morgana chuckled when she saw Mordred strike the water in frustration

"Almost had it" he said frustrated

"Perhaps it's time to take a break little brother, you've been at it since we got here"

came the deep tones of Merlin who was now on his feet standing by the edge of the water.

Mordred looked back at his brother

"One more try then I'll stop" he said the determination in his voice was a bit startling to a certain prince.

The elder warlock sighed and stepped closer to the lake's edge he then proceeded to channel magic to his own feet he then stepped out onto the water and walked until he was where Mordred was standing the water was up to the druid's navel.

He was standing atop the surface perfectly.

"Show off!" Mordred exclaimed indignantly.

Merlin only smiled and extended his hand to his brother who took it and then was pulled up on to the water's surface too.

"Water is a bit different then a tree, cliff or wall as these things are solid" Merlin began

"Water is a liquid therefore its surface is always shifting never idle, never ceasing you have to constantly control and adjust the magic energy flowing around your feet…this water walking might be a tad bit too advanced for you Mordred, I know you wish to prove yourself to me but these things take time to learn and know that I am always proud of you."

With that Merlin took his brother's hand and lead him back to the shore

"Wait here a minute" the older Emrys then walks back out across the lake until he was standing mere inches from where Arthur and Morgana were hiding.

The two then hear a whispering voice

"Arthur, Morgana!"

the two jumped about a foot in the air and turn around to see Merlin squatting next to them.

Arthur looked back just in time to see other Merlin disappear.

"Magical doppelganger, very useful" Merlin quipped in a light-hearted tone.

"How'd you know Merlin?" Morgana enquired while Arthur was gaping like a fish.

"I sensed you two when you arrived" was the warlock's response.

The prince snapped out of his shock

"I think my father may have suggested this forest as good hunting excursion because he knew Nineveh was close, he sent his two most loyal knights and avid magic haters along with us"

Arthur waited as the information sunk in but was surprised when Merlin laughed

"Come with me" the raven-haired youth said and so the prince and ward did.

They walk around until they are in front of a shivering Mordred whose top lip had started turning purple.

"Oh you poor thing" Merlin commented gently placing his hands on Mordred's bare shoulder.

"Tynnwch lleithder gwres y corff"

the elder warlock's startling blue eyes turned molten gold and almost immediately the druid's expression changed as the spell dried and warmed his body.

Mordred quickly ran to the tree and grabbed his clothes and went behind a bush to get dressed.

He emerged a few minutes later; Mordred was wearing a dark blue druid's cloak, a silver tunic, white pants and a pair of boots exact replicas of Merlin's on a tad smaller.

"But you're worried about those two knights Arthur don't be"

Merlin jerked his head toward a large redwood twenty meters away and no doubt Sir Martin and Sir James were bound to the tree by glowing chains.

"I found them snooping around and decided to restrain them as this is meant to be a brotherly bonding period, Dred and I haven't seen each other in years remember"

Arthur nodded and Morgana smiled

"Merlin there is something I wanted to ask you about" enquired the king's ward.

"And what would that be dear Morgana"

"There was an incident that occurred three days ago…Gaius and Uther refuse to give me a straight answer…that morning I woke up from a nightmare and when I did the curtains and not just the ones of my bed's canopy mind you but the ones across the room caught fire; as a warlock and experienced magic user yourself what does it mean"

Merlin took a minute to contemplate as it sounded familiar.

"Given what you just told me, you said that it happened the moment you awoke correct?"

"Yes"

"With that there is only one conclusion I can come to…" the raven-haired enchanter hesitated for minute

Morgana's gaze was pleading she need the truth and Merlin caved

"Morgana, you have magic"

**[Bum-Bum-Bum ooh it took forever to get the last part the way I wanted it but there you have it. How do you think Morgana and Arthur will react to this new information]**

**[Please Read and Review]**


	6. Chapter 6

**[Review and you will be rewarded and here it is Chapter 6 for your enjoyment]**

**[For this story I have decided to make Arthur, Merlin and Mordred older because of the events that happen in this chapter think S4-S5 for their ages]**

**Chapter 6: Acceptance and Retribution**

Morgana had magic, Arthur was unsure of how to respond to that but before he could open his mouth Merlin continued

"To be sure though come closer Morgana"

the ward stepped closer to the elder Emrys and Merlin then proceeds to place his hand atop Morgana's head.

"Pwerau o'r rhai hynafol yn datgelu eich hun"

At first nothing occurred but after a few moments magical energy burst forth from the maiden and enveloped her in and aura that reminiscent of sand blowing in the wind.

"It is confirmed, Morgana does have magic, and it looks like we also know what element her power resonates with" Merlin stated looking at the royal ward

"Your power resonates with the element of Earth"

Arthur was stunned beyond words.

It was unfathomable to him at the moment but the proof was swirling around in the air in front of him.

Suddenly the two bound knights manage to break their constraints and charge on to the lakefront swords drawn.

"So the king's ward has magic…a shame that we'll have to kill her too" mused Sir James his is ginger eyes cold and devoid of any emotion except for the overwhelming amount of hate in them.

"You two alone cannot hope defeat me" Merlin warned stepping in front of the frightened Morgana and even in front of the currently dumbfounded Arthur.

Sir Martin smirked

"We don't have to" the veteran knight snapped his fingers and about twenty of Camelot's finest soldiers emerged from hiding places all over the area.

Merlin oriented himself in a combat stance with his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"I wouldn't try anything warlock" came the cold icy tone of a voice all in the clearing knew all too well.

Uther Pendragon stepped to the front of his troops

"Not even with your magic can you hope to defeat such stiff odds" informed the kingly tyrant.

It was in that moment that Prince Arthur snapped out of his shock; the blonde noble heir glanced around and realized what had happened and Arthur was absolutely beside himself

"Father!" began the prince his blue eyes blazing with anger.

Uther sent a glare at his son that said one thing and that was _stay out of this_.

Merlin's hand tightened around his sword

"Father you can't do anything we're in Dunbar's lands" Arthur shouted trying protect the three behind him.

"What Helen doesn't know can't hurt her" was Uther's reply.

The prince drew his sword

"I am afraid I must insist Father"

It was after that statement that King Uther turned from obsessed magic hater to full blown tyrant as he drew his own sword and pointed the sharp tip at Arthur's Adam's apple.

"If you attempt to thwart me again Arthur you will regret it" seethed the king of Camelot.

He turned his blade on Morgana with absolutely no remorse on his face and raised his sword

"I wished to kill the Emrys boys myself but to learn my own ward was conspiring against the kingdom, you are forever dead to me…Morgana"

with that he brought down his sword only to be halted by the blade of Excalibur.

"No!" shouted Arthur as he struggled against his father's blade.

"I have sat by and watched you murder hundreds of innocent people under the mere suspicion of having magic" the golden-hearted prince seethed "Majority of those people, were either souls too elderly to be any real threat or individuals too young to have any kind of control!"

Uther pushed back hard

"Have I taught you nothing!" the tyrannical ruler demanded

"Magic corrupts everything it touches including the elderly and the young, especially the young I've witnessed many a catastrophe caused by their magic!"

The king and prince swords clashed

"What are you two waiting for!" cried the king "Restrain them!"

James and Martin advanced forward but Merlin and Mordred were there to meet them

"Gwarchod ni" intoned the druid as the knight's swords collide with an invisible barrier.

Merlin then drew his weapon; the sword was definitely different than the Camelot standard.

The hilt was made of bronze, wrapped in a silver cloth hand grip, its hand guard was ovular in shape and the blade was at least two times slimmer than a broadsword.

**(*hint hint* think of a short Japanese sword)**

"You can't hope to fight us with that little knife."

Merlin smirked in response

"This no ordinary sword my adversary but it can function like one"

Mordred took that as the cue to drop the veil so he did and Merlin raced forward with astonishing speed, charging Sir Martin head on.

The knight and the warlock clashed blade against blade while Arthur was still busy dueling his father.

Uther gave an almighty roar and struck with so much force it knocked the prince of balance and being the seasoned warrior he was the king took the opportunity to disarm Arthur.

Uther with a few skillful moves sent Excalibur clattering to the forest floor.

The sudden lost of his weapon forced Arthur to back up considerably but not far enough as his father drew back in preparation for a powerful sword thrust.

The younger Emrys noticed the moment the prince's sword hit the ground.

Mordred's eyes widened when he saw the king begin drawing he sword back for a thrust, a thrust that would kill Arthur instantly.

Mordred wasn't sure why but his feet moved on their own.

On Arthur's end the prince had just closed his eyes bracing himself for the blow.

The golden-haired royal heard the blade pierce flesh not long after he thought it was himself but he didn't feel any pain but he did feel something warm and wet hit his cheek, the prince opened his eyes and what he saw made his breath hitch.

Directly in front of him was Mordred Emrys himself, somehow the druid had managed to get in between him and Uther and took the blade for him.

The aforementioned blade was protruding slightly from the boy's left shoulder that's when Arthur noticed that Mordred's hands were wrapped around the blade, then it clicked Mordred had used his hands to alter the blade's course so that it went through his shoulder and not his chest for that would've killed him.

Uther snapped out of his trance and brutally yanked his sword out of the boy cause a miniature tidal wave of crimson to burst from the wound, Mordred staggered a little before he collapsed; falling back his long raven-black hair moving in an almost poetic way.

Arthur rushed forward and caught the boy before he hit the ground.

"Why did you do that Mordred?" the prince enquired his eyes soft and moist.

The boy's eyes connected with Arthur's

"I don't really know my legs moved on their own… but I'm not sorry I did it…that thrust would have killed you…I couldn't let that…hap-p-p"

Mordred gave a weak pained moan and fell unconscious.

Arthur quickly tore some cloth off the bottom of his shirt and wrapped it around the youth's wounded shoulder.

"Thank you Mordred…you rest now, I'll pay him back"

just as the prince said that there was an explosion of wind and then absolute silence and it didn't take a genius to figure out what happened;

Arthur knew it was Merlin realizing his brother was injured yet again by Uther's hand only this time the king had done it directly.

"fflach cam" muttered the warlock his eyes dark with anger and within seconds he is at his brother's side.

Merlin placed his hand Mordred's forehead breathed a sigh of relief.

"He's fine" Merlin's eyed his brother's wounded shoulder "smart Dred definitely smart you altered the blade's path so it missed anything vital"

Merlin took a deep breath and stood up, he then turned to face Uther.

"You have just made the worst mistake of your life Uther Pendragon" the elder warlock stated in a threatening tone, his magic filled his voice with so much power that Arthur and Morgana were quivering a bit.

Uther smirked evilly and was about to speak when Merlin continued

"You could've just let us go and the would've been the end of it at least from us but your hatred and bloodlust has yet again harmed my family, oh you don't think I heard when Ealdor was burned to the ground; my mother tortured to death for harboring me and raising me"

Merlin's magic was thrashing about but surprisingly it was only lashing out towards Uther and his men.

"Or how you used the Great Dragon, Kilgarrah to lure my father to his death!"

Merlin was now trembling as all his pent up anger, grief and frustration was bursting forth

"I heard it all from Queen Helen…When I heard of our father's death I vowed that if you ever drew blood from my brother…I WOULD KILL YOU MYSELF!"

With that Merlin raised his sword and the blade started to glow a pearly blue.

"It's time to Hunt…TSUKIHIME!"

Light exploded from the sword and when light receded the sword had morphed into a silver longbow.

The weapon was awe inspiring, the wood was well crafted and it was ornately decorated with silver etchings along the bow's curved arms.

"Reseal your sword Merlin!" came a regal female voice "You must not give in to your vengeance or risk becoming like Uther the very man you despise"

They all looked to see the enchanting form of Queen Helen the Fair herself.

She was tall and had a very voluptuous body; she had flaming red hair and pair piercing emerald eyes.

She wore a dark green cavalier dress, a mink skin shawl wrapped around her shoulders and the general feeling of protection and security radiated from here.

She strode forward until she was next to the older Emrys brother

"Milady..." Merlin began "He took everything from us he…"

Merlin was cut off by Queen Helen placing her finger to his lips

"Shhh dear one, I know the pain this man has caused you but in the short time that I have known you the past few weeks I can already tell you are much stronger man than this moron could ever hope to be, prove me right Merlin Emrys because you still have people who need you"

Merlin's bow flashed and returned to its sword form.

The Queen nodded and turned to the King of Camelot with a glare that would make even a god quake in fear

"SOLDIERS!" Helen commanded her voice strong and unwavering.

"Relieve them of their weapons"

within seconds Uther and his men were disarmed and bound by the Dunbarian soldiers

"Uther Pendragon, you have attacked our trusted allies of the Emrys house, killed my Court Warlock and his wife, persecuted and wounded their sons, what do you have to say for these shameful action o' great king of Camelot and be wary my decision of what to do with you depends on how you answer so speak wisely"

Uther snorted while Arthur gently picked up Mordred and walked up to Merlin who carefully took his little brother.

Then Prince of Camelot walked over to where is father stood and for a moment father and son glared at each other then Prince Arthur punched Uther square in the jaw with all the force he could muster sending the King tumbling to the ground

"To think I wasted all those years worrying about what you thought, I will not delude myself in such a way again…I no longer consider you my father Uther, I can see that the man that was my father is gone and his place a bitter, selfish old tyrant"

Arthur turned on heel and walked away from his father proceeded up to Merlin

"I am very sorry for this Merlin, I apologize on behalf of Camelot"

"Very well Arthur if you wish to betray me" Uther began before Queen Helen stepped forward and slapped him hard across the face

"Silence! You have lost your right to speak Uther for what you have done"

The Queen then walked over to Merlin's side

"From this moment forth Uther you are no longer welcome in Dunbar, If I find you in my lands again you will be arrested and executed" she said with finality.

Arthur was next

"By the way Uther…you are not the only one who came prepared"

Arthur then emitted a strange whistle and almost instantly several Knights of Camelot arrived in the area.

They knights were Sir Eylan, Sir Gwaine, Sir Percival, Sir Lancelot and Sir Leon.

Arthur nodded toward his faithful knights.

They strode forward forcefully grabbed hold of the king and his two magic hating cronies.

"Uther, didn't you realize you broke one of your father's most important laws" said Sir Leon angry at his king's actions.

"Uther Pendragon as Crown Prince and Regent of Camelot I find you guilty of treason, and the mass genocide you called the Great Purge you are hereby banished from Camelot under pain of death should you ever touch set foot in the lands again"

Arthur stated in the voice of the King he would become.

Uther paled

"Arthur you can't do this"

Arthur glared

"Yes I can, and I have the law I speak of states that if there is ever a time that the present king is found to be no longer worthy of his crown, his heir can force said ruler to step down this applies to both recent and past actions. And I feel that Camelot would be much better off without you at the helm…Sir Leon, Sir Percival and Sir Gwaine see to it that the former king finds his way to Mercia"

"Yes sire" they chorused.

Merlin and Morgana were dumbstruck while Queen Helen was impressed

"Well done Arthur Pendragon…there maybe hope for Camelot after all"

Arthur nodded his thanks and turned to Merlin

"Merlin old friend, do you wish to return to Camelot with me and Morgana?"

Morgana squeezed Merlin's hand who in turn blushed.

"Yes Arthur, let's go home"

"Thank you for your hospitality my queen"

the warlock bowed

"Just a moment, Mordred is hurt is he not, it will be hard to carry him back to Camelot regardless of how close it is, use this carriage it will make journey much easier.

"Thank you"

it was Arthur this time.

They gently lied Mordred down in the carriage and they depart for Camelot while the knights charged with Uther bring him to Mercia leave in the opposite direction.

They all knew things were about to change; only they didn't know how much it would change.

[**Here it is readers chapter 6, I hope you enjoyed it please read and review]**

**[I will be starting Chapter 7 tomorrow so be ready for Chapter 7: Freedom and the Rise of Azeroth]**


End file.
